Infection
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Taylor's power grants the ability to bring the one thing she needs the most to her. And what it brings is something no one ever expected. A tiny piece of Blacklight.
1. Chapter 1

_Infection_

 _Chapter 1: Contamination_

Taylor awoke with a scream in a hospital room, her heart sending the monitors into a frenzy of electronic screaming. Panting hard as she came too, she focused bleary eyes, that without their corrective lenses rendered most objects into fuzzy blobs. Her focus fell on a man, taller and paler then her father, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black leather jacket with strange lines leading onto the back that seemed to glow red, and a simple hoody that obscured most of the mans face in shadow.

Taylor winced, she couldn't see out of one eye, and her left leg kept send out twinges of pain so intense they sent static through her sight, making sure she couldn't see the mans face even if she didn't need her glasses.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, his mouth seeming to stretch unnaturally, teeth flashing from pale, worm like lips.

"My name is Alex. Alex Mercer, and I am here to give you a choice."

Taylor squinted.

"What kind of choice? The last thing that I remember is…"

 _Flashback_

 _Taylor screamed as she clawed at her locker door._

 ** _Destination_**

 _Taylor cried, as she puked over herself. Her vomit pooling at her feet._

 ** _Trajectory_**

 _Taylor's fingernails splintered, blood dripping down onto the rotting sanitary pads piled high in her locker._

 ** _Agreement_**

 _Taylor froze as an image of a awe inspiring, logic defying entity, vaguely resembling a crystalline whale looking at her with one gargantuan eye appeared._

 ** _Power_**

 _A tiny rupture in the fabric of the universe formed next to Taylors head, and out of it oozed a small red and black worm like creature out of it, the worm seemed to look around itself briefly before it dived into Taylor's temple, chewing, biting, squirming as it dug its way towards her brain. Taylor began seizing, and deep within her body, within her very cells, a change was beginning._

 ** _Infection_**

 _Flashback end_

Mercer smiled, Taylor involuntarily shivered, the mans teeth were like gleaming tombstones, flashing and dancing in the stark light of the hospital as he spoke.

"Yes, in fact, exactly that. I, am the remains of a being called Alex Mercer, but what I am in reality is the most deadly bioweapon on the planet, your trigger as you put allowed you to bring what you needed most to you, only once, and it brought a small enough portion of me to only infect you."

Taylors mouth dropped open.

"I'M INFECTED BY A BIOWEAPON!?"

The blurry blob that was Alex Mercer nodded. The pattern on the back of his jacket flaring briefly.

"Exactly. You have the most important choice of your short life in front of you. The first is you can refuse the power, and die, but you will still die as a human. The second is you let me infect you, and you become the virus, what was called Blacklight, a mass of cells with all of your memories, but you would no longer truly be Taylor Hebert. Instead you would become a creature of unparalleled power and lethality. But you could also protect those most precious too you."

Talyor paused. She didn't want to die, but the prospect of becoming a literal bioweapon? Nothing but a pile of flesh held in human for by will? That did not seem nearly as appealing. What caught Taylor's attention however, was what he had said about being able to protect those she cared about…

Taylor swallowed, and then nodded. Mercer just shook his head.

"You need to say it."

Taylor swallowed again, her mouth suddenly dry, her stomach roiling with fear and dread.

"D-do it."

The shade of what used to be Alex Mercer nodded, and grinned just a little bit wider, and Taylor screamed.

In what seemed like days later, Taylor woke again, this time, a middle eastenr hero she recognized as Miss Militia was standing near her bed, a small hand gun holstered at her sighed.

Taylor coughed, and then spoke, her throat dry and scratchy, but with only one thing on her mind.

"Wheres my dad?"

Miss Militia's face fell, and the gun at her side flickered briefly before reforming as a sort of high tech taser.

"Miss Hebert, I don't really know how to tell you this, but your father was found dead recently."

"How?"

Miss Militia's face, hidden beneath her face scarf, seemed to contort briefly before coming to a conclusion.

"Your father was found dead with a crossbow bolt in his throat."

Something deep inside Taylor broke, and she stood up, and left the hospital, ignoring Miss Militias calls for her to stop, and as she went, her hospital gown shifted, becoming a dark leather coat with glowing red wings on the back, and a sweatshirt that obscured her face except for a pair of dull red glowing eyes. Her legs became clad in a pair of stiff jeans, and her bare feet morphed into a pair of simple black work boots.

Taylor took one final look at the hospital, and then slowly walked down, and into the city of Brockton Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Patient Zero_

Albert Jackson, low level grunt of Empire 88 and self acknowledged scum bag and a few of his buddies were prowling towards the docks on the orders of Hookwolf, he grinned and nudged his friends who snickered. Then Albert Jackson approached a pale teenage girl in a dark leather jacket with a pair of red wings on the back, her face obscured by her sweatshirt, and placed one hand on her shoulder.

 _12 hours ago_

Emily Piggot stared in disgust at Miss Milita.

"So you're telling me, that because of one the Wars conduct, she not only triggered a girl, after more then a year of systematic abuse, she is also the prime suspect in the murder of this Hebert girl's father?"

Miss Milita nodded, shamefaced, both her and Armsmaster's lack of foresight. It might not have been mostly the fault of Shadowstalker's case agent, but the fact remained that both heroes had failed in their duties, even if Shadowstalker turned out to be innocent, their investigation into the incident had revealed a number of infractions, from nonviolent and relatively innocuous but still serious violations like bribery, to birdcage worthy actions such as assault, terrorism, attempted murder, and actual murder.

But the one thing she had not done, was the murder of Taylor Hebert's father. Shadow Stalker had been on console duty, half a city away from the Hebert's home where the murder had occurred, and now was imprisoned in the PRT holding cells. More worryingly, someone, or something was trying to set Shadowstalker in Taylor Hebert's path. Hebert had already shown evidence of being a powerful Changer from what Hospital security cameras showed of her clothing change.

There were only two questions left,

Where exactly Taylor Hebert was, and where exactly she was…

 _8 hours ago_

Taylor prowled her home through her home late at night, she had waited until many of the guards had been drawn away to other duties, she had quickly and quietly sneaked past the PRT officers that dotted the road and the front of the house. She had sneaked around, her senses strangely enhanced, the different smells coming together to form sensations of color and taste. She had started on the top floor of her house and then worked her way downwards, taking the distance scents and discarding the ones that could be explained such as her fathers, and her own, and some of the older scents such as Emma's and her mothers. But downstairs, where the dried blood pool lay, dominating the floor, there were a four distinct scents.

The first Taylor recognized as Miss Militia and discounted it. If Miss Militia wanted to kill her or her father, the house would have been riddled with bullets. The second was a metallic scent, but she could only detect it around the blood pool and in a path towards the door. But the last two were the interesting ones. Taylor had never the first one before, it smelled of mist and steel, perhaps some sort of tinkertech or Parahuman. But the last scent was something very familiar.

Taylor's eyes narrowed, a couple wisps of scarlet smoke seemed to escape from eyes alight with hell fire.

A scent that Taylor knew was Sophia's, a murder by crossbow, an open secret that Shadowstalker went to Winslow rather then Arcadia like the rest of the Wards. A black Parahuman vigilante, and a black track star that she had been the target of for the last few years.

A pair of wormlike, pink lips pulled off of teeth like shining tombstones, and from between them emerged a hiss like a snake.

" _Sophia…_ "

 _Scene Break_

 _4 hours ago_

Taylor hunted, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she stopped the occasional criminal, but she had a specific target, however, it was one that was proving frustratingly elusive. Taylor sighed as she broke another mans arm.

This was going to be a long night, she didn't want to kill anyone, but she was getting rather irritated with both her lack of information, and her the pangs of hunger that were increasing in frequency and intensity, her father was gone, and never coming back.

She had no reason to deny her hunger. No reason to deny what she been wondering about when the fragment of Mercer's memories had given her the knowledge of what she could.

No reason to deny the opportunity to deny seeing what would happen when a super-powered fist impacted a normal persons head.

Taylor licked her lips as she came across a drug deal in progress. A pair of Merchants, a pair of _nobodies._

Her skin writhed briefly as she jumped down. Ignoring the screams, the cries, the pleas for mercy, she went to work.

 _Now_

Taylor finished with yet another in a long series of opponents. Just as she had sent the last to the ground, and was leaning down to consume her 5th thug of the night, she heard steps behind her, and turned, just in time to see a blond girl in a white one piece and tiara she recognized as Glory Girl throwing a punch that would shatter concrete at her head.

 **Welcome to the Parahumans online message board**

You are currently logged in, Blacklight (unconfirmed cape)

You are Viewing:

-Threads you have replied to

-And threads that have new replies

-Thread OP is displayed

-Ten posts per page

-Threads and private messages are in chronological order

You have zero infractions, zero warnings, this is your first login

 **Topic: Glory Girl beaten by new cape**

 **In: Boards Places America Brockton Bay**

 **Brockton Bay New Wave Team** (Confirmed Superhero Team)

Posted XXX

Glory Girl was recently attacked by a new cape on the scene, currently codenamed 'skin walker'. The New Wave are warning the public that this cape should be considered incredibly dangerous and should not be approached under any reason. She is currently considered a Brute 4, mover 4, breaker 4. Security camera footage of the fight has been posted below.

[ **Link** ]

 **Linkler** (Confirmed PRT spokesperson)

Posted XXX

The PRT has released a statement based on the video evidence. The Cape currently known as 'skin walker' was defending herself. Glory Girl did not attempt to discern the other capes identity or motivation. The PRT is encouraging skin walker to turn herself in to the nearest PRT representative for questioning.

We stress that she is not being charged with a crime. Below is a link to the complete surveillance video.

[ **Link** ]

 **XXXVoid CowboyXXX**

Posted XXX

Okay. For once, I mean this in all seriousness, did New Wave just try to trick us with an edited video? A group that has been crowing about accountability? To be fair, there were plenty of rumors of Glory Girl starting fights before this…

 **BrocktonBayAvenger** (cape fan)

Replied XXX

Holy crap… Did Void Cowboy just say something useful for once? But seriously, he's right, what the hell were New Wave thinking posting an incomplete video? The video posted by the PRT shows skin walker dealing with some Empire 88 thugs, and then getting attacked by Glory Girl out of no where.

 **Specific female Protagonist**

Replied XXX

Really? That bitch looks like a villain, skin walker should have just taken her lumps.

 **Banned for 1 week**

 **Tin Mother** (Mod)

Replied XXX

Keep it classy people. Remember, skin walker is a new cape on the scene, and she seems to be at least a rogue so lets be nice and welcome her to the scene with some grace. And as always, especially for newly revealed capes and triggers, no guessing identities, no trashing.

The ban hammer is at the ready, and I'll be watching this thread very closely.

 **Bagrat** (guy in the know)

Replied XXX

Whoo, from what I've heard about this new cape, she also has a significant Changer and Stranger ratings. The whole package adds up to one hell of a grab bag cape.

Ive heard from a PRT insider that Shadowstalker has been in their holding cells for the last few days. Has our resident edgy teenage vigilante finally gone too far? Thats what my mind jumps too when I consider this. Its the only thing that really that makes sense to me considering the PRT was willing to forgive attempted murder.

 **Blacklight** (unconfirmed cape)

Replied XXX

I would like to say that I was reliving stress from some, shall we say, stressful events, stopping muggings, robberies, and the occasional hold up. Then, as I was preparing to secure the last few of my take downs, out of no where I get slugged in the damn face by Glory Girl. We fought, I kicked her ass, and then they try to cover it up by setting up a link to an incomplete video.

So, heres my message.

New Wave members, stay out of my way, if any of you get in my way again, I will not be so kind this time. You attempted to lie and discredit me. No more. I say again, no more.

PRT and members of the Protectorate, I thank you for your effective investigative skills and your honesty. Even if the reason for that honesty is not actually that honest. I will be stopping by the end of the week to make my report and to discuss possible avenues for my 'big reveal'.

There will also be a discussion over a Wards particular conduct.

One last thing, can anyone tell me how to get confirmed Cape status?

 **Bagrat** (the guy in the know)

Replied XXX

Huh, so thats a thing. So, going under the assumption you are who you say you are, there a few points I wish to express.

I hope you don't hold it against Glory Girl or New Wave. They are a superb team of heroes, with both experience and power. I don't know how many heroes wouldn't be alive if not for Panacea.

2\. Where did you get the name Blacklight from? It sounds interesting, but frankly just as villainous as skin walker.

3\. Can I ask what Ward you wish to discuss with the PRT?

4\. You can verify your Cape status by sending a picture of yourself in costume to a mod with a newspaper or some other form of official date.

5\. What will your big reveal entail?

 **Blacklight** (Confirmed Cape)

Replied XXX

Thank you for explaining how to verify my status Bagrat. Much appreciated, now to address your questions.

1\. I hold it against Glory Girl and whoever was in charge of their press release. The rest of them are guiltless unless they take further action against me.

2\. Blacklight was one of the names of my the man who was my teacher. If it happens to be villainous then I will have to make do. I intend to honer my teacher by taking his name, and with every action I take.

3\. The ward I will discuss will be revealed, at the reveal.

4\. Thank you again for telling how to verify my account.

5\. My big reveal will be comprised of my identity, my trigger event, the cause of my trigger event, and future plans. I look forward to seeing everyone there.

Just the thought of these event, and the events to come, leaves me positively _giddy_ with hunger. Or should I say anticipation?

 **Allseeingeye** (Girl in the know)

Replied XXX

That doesn't sound ominous at all. Not at _all_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Viral_

Taylor stared at the entrance to the PRT building. She had been staring at it all night long, studying the patterns of the men and women entering and exiting, a few were quite fascinating, she'd seen Miss Milita, Armsmaster's, and both Assault and Batter's civilian faces. And now all that was left, is once the sun rose, to walk in, and lay down some demands to one of the most powerful organizations on the planet, and the most powerful organization on the planet.

Wonderful.

And as the sun rose over Brockton Bay, Taylor hopped off the building, falling just over 4 stories to land softly in a crouch, not even drawing a sideways glance from the people as she slid into the slowly growing crowd.

 _Scene Break_

Olivia Day, nickname miss Pennyworth, secretary, sergeant with the PRT, a women who had been given the nickname 'miss armory' by her co-workers for the absolutely _massive_ shotguns she kept beneath the reception desk, she was a woman who prided herself on keeping her composure in any situation, she been part of operations against Hookwolf, Oni-Lee, Skidmark, even the kings of Brockton Bay, Kaiser and Lung. She had done these things without flinching in order to protect the regular people of Brockton bay.

Thats why, when an older teen in a leather jacket and hoodie that cast her face in shadow, only leaving her mouth that was twisted into an unconvincing approximation of a smile uncovered she was only mildly unsettled.

The teen walked up to the reception desk and gave a quick head bob in greeting.

"Blacklight, here to see Director Piggot."

Olivia repressed the sudden urge to blast the worn looking teen with the shotgun she had rigged to point at anyone who stood in front of the desk as she looked at her notices for the day, and there low and behold was a notice of special care to be made that when Blacklight came to treat the teen with VIP level care and ensure a quick and quiet journey to the Directors offices.

Olivia quickly got up and motioned for Blacklight to follow her to a nearby bank of elevators, when she looked behind her to make sure that Blacklight was behind her, and then the unflinching flinched.

It wasn't something most people would notice, but Blacklight, her nails had points to, and her joints, both her knees and elbows, seemed to _bend_ just a little farther forward, and a little farther back.

 _Scene Break_

PRT officers watched as Blacklight, a teen Parahuman who had brazenly announced her identity enter the directors office.

15 minutes passed.

And then Blacklight calmly walked out of the office, took a visibly deep breath, and then slammed the door so hard that bulletproof, shatterproof glass inlays in the door and the nearest walls broke into a hundred pieces.

A nameless PRT officer watched as Blacklight left.

"Huh. So that was a thing."

 _Scene Break_

Tay- no, _Blacklight,_ stormed out of the PRT building, her skin writhing slightly in her anger, with a half restrained yell that swiftly devolved into an inhuman screech as Taylor slammed her fists down onto the concrete roof, sending spiderweb cracks throughout its expanse.

"How _dare_ they. HOW DARE THEY!"

Blacklight screamed to the high heavens, how DARE they refuse to prosecute Sophia! Instead they had offered to send her to a Simurgh isolation zone, and had the gall to act like they were doing her a favor doing that much!

 _30 minutes ago_

Taylor stared at Emily Piggot, her mouth hanging open in sheer, stupefied shock.

"Run that by me one more time?"

Emily Piggot grunted, well… Piggishly, as Miss Militia looked discomfited and Armsmaster looked like he was auditioning for the role of Terminator with how little his expression was changing.

"We cannot indict Miss Hess, not only is she most likely innocent of the murder of your father, it would be a P.R. disaster for any word of this to get out, as such we are prepared to move Shadowstalker to a Simurgh containment zone."

There was a silent pause as Taylor digested the Directors words.

"Is there nothing else you can do?"

Piggot's answer was short and to the point.

"No. And you are also required to keep her secret identity to yourself, it would break several laws for the protection of underage wards if her identity was to get out."

Silence fell again. Then Taylor stood up, she turned and was about to walk towards the door when Miss Militia spoke.

"I hope you might consider joining the Wards still."

Taylor turned and looked at Miss Militia, just staring for a few long moments before speaking, absolutely deadpan.

"Ha ha... Ha ha…. **No.** "

And then Taylor Hebert walked out the door, and then slammed it so hard the shatterproof, bulletproof panes in both the door and nearby window splinter and fell, glittering like a dusting of sugar.

 _Scene Break_

"They don't want to do right by bY me?! FinE! I CAn do jUst fiNe WiTHout tHeM!"

Taylor was pacing, and muttering in a dark back alley as she considered what had just happened, her skin shifting and bunching unnaturally, like someone was pinching and twisting at the discolored skin.

The heros, the heroes refused to do what was right, what was _fair._

Well if the heroes didn't have to do what was right, why should she?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: contagion_

Victoria Dallon, otherwise known as Glory Girl, looked warily at the interplay of shadows in the darkened streets and alleys beneath her as she flew over them. Armsmaster had called the Dallon house hold to warn them about Blacklight. Apparently the hero who looked a lot like a villain had been royally pissed off by the PRT, so Armsmaster had called to give her a heads up about the disgruntled hero.

She shivered as she remembered the way the teenage Blacklight's flesh had rippled and shifted into weapons with black and crimson streaked skin, hammer like fists, monstrous claws, and massive blades. She had been quickly overwhelmed and then knocked out. When she had came too, the PRT had arrived and promptly dressed her down, their director screaming at her for attacking someone without even bothering to ask her questions first.

And now, she was taking great care to ensure that she wasn't blindsided, she really did want to apologize to the other hero, but from Armsmaster's tone when he called, she might not be given the chance to.

That was why she was surprised but ready when whip the color of crisped flesh with veins of livid, bloody red, wrapped itself around her midriff and brought her crashing down into an alley, and in front of a armored Blacklight, the only Victoria was able to tell who it was was her head was still uncovered, the rest of her body, covered in insectile armor the same color as the whip. her mouth stretching in a sharklike smile, complete with razor sharp triangular teeth.

"HellO GLoRy GIrL, I tHInk ItS tIMe we hAd a cHaT…"

Victoria winced at the voice, it sounded like someone had shoved nails down the other girls throat. She took a deep breath and prepared to do something she never though shed do, something _dangerous_ , something _embarrassing,_ something she would only do to family…

Victoria Dallon, also known as Glory Girl of Brockton Bay's New Wave superhero team took a deep breath in and prepared to apologize.

 _Scene Break_

"Im sorry!"

Blacklight paused, out of all the things she had expected the other girl to say after plucking her from the air with her whip attachment, that was not one of the. Blacklight stocked forward, each step cracking the concrete of the alley, towards the girl who looked pensive, but pure and undefiled, like a holy angel.

Blacklight shook herself out of her reverie and spoke, making an effort to subdue the roiling flesh of her vocal cords.

"Why wOuld you apolOgiZe?"

Glory Girl looked at her with an expression of _honest_ remorse.

"I am apologizing because I did something wrong, when I attacked yo u I dint think, I only saw a villain beating up a bunch of other thugs, I thought it might be an initiation of some sort, so I rushed in without thinking," Glory Girl bowed her head low. "So I am very, _very_ sorry."

Blacklight paused. Well crap. She could tell that Glory Girl was being completely honest, her infrared vision showing a constant and even distribution of heat, or translation, Glory Girl was telling the truth about her apology.

She froze as a smooth, masculine went through her mind.

 _Just because she's sorry now, does not mean you have to forgive her…_

Blacklight whirled around, and saw the shade of the first human wielder of Blacklight, nonchalantly leaning against the brick wall of the alley.

 _Do you really think, once she knows about you, and about your weakness, and how your friends betrayed you, she'l be near you, let alone be your friend?_

Blacklight hissed, like a boiling tea-kettle. Mercer was _WRONG!_ She was strong now, and she could see for herself that Glory Girl was honestly apologizing. Mercer shrugged idly, the same sign she had on her coat, glowing on the back of his.

 _Maybe so, but do you think she will do any better then the rest of the heroes? As soon as she learns who cause your trigger, and just how powerful you are, then she'll want you on her team, and she will tell you to just get over your torture at Sophia's hands_

Blacklight shook her head frantically, her helmet melting out of her armor to cover he head as Glory Girl looked at the teen who's sanity appeared to be rapidly dissolving. Blacklight was running through counterarguments in her head as quickly as she could, Mercer was just as quickly poking holes in them.

 _And what do you think will happen when she figures out that your nothing more then a collection of germs hmmm? Do you think she will still look at you with that hope or concern once she realizes that you could_ ** _end_** _all life on the planet?_

Blacklight breathed in faster and faster despite not having lungs anymore, her head was spinning, she couldn't **breath** , she felt the walls of the of alley **closing** in.

The last things she heard as she passed out was Mercer's mocking laughter, and Glory Girls cries of distress.

 _Scene Break_

Carol Dallon, also known as Brandish, was sitting at home in a warm sweatshirt and fluffy sweatpants, curled up on the sofa as she read a book and relaxed with a glass of wine. Her adopted- no, just her daughter, Carol mentally scolded herself, Amy was just as much her daughter as Victoria, was upstairs listening to music in her room, and Mark had gone out to pick up some take out, and Victoria should just be returning from a solo patrol, the first she had been allowed after in the weeks after her confrontation with the so called new 'hero' Blacklight. Carol winced as she remembered her stupid knee jerk reaction, it certainly hadn't helped the publics perception of New Wave for them to have released an incomplete video, however, with Amy working extra hours at the hospital and all of New Wave putting in extra appearances and patrols, the city would soon forget.

She sighed in satisfaction. Her life might not be perfect, but she was working at it.

And then the door slammed open and her prized, cherished, and loved eldest daughter rushed in with the seizing form of a teen girl she recognized as Blacklight. Victoria saw her mother staring at her in shock and gave a sheepish grin.

"Heyyy mom…. Uhh, so I found her, can we keep her?"

Carol good mood abruptly curdled as Victoria continued talking.

"Also, she kinda started seizing out of no where, so can I explain after we get Amy to take a look at her?"

 _Scene Break_

Taylor awoke in a bed with pink sheets, she opened her eyes to see a mousey brunette starring at her with a expression of the utmost focus, before Taylor could even open her mouth, the other teen spoke.

"Hello Blacklight. My name is Panacea, and we need to have a talk."


End file.
